


Ocean Eyes

by Sageandshit



Series: It is written in the Stars [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Smut, potterotic, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sageandshit/pseuds/Sageandshit
Summary: The sequel to Water and Air





	Ocean Eyes

  “I just feel so… weird about it.” Draco traced the spaces and curves of Hermione’s fingers as they lay in her bed, listening to the summer morning.   
  “How weird could it feel? He’s being nice.” Hermione replied, lazily, not putting full emotion into her argument.   
  “It’s just that… how am I going to look going about town with the same group of kids I hated as a kid?”  
  “Draco, you were horrible to them. It was more of a dilemma for them, I’m certain.” She rolled her eyes and rolled herself out of bed, slipping into one of the large shirts she kept in her top drawer of her dresser.   
  “You can’t tell me we’re at that stage, Hermione.”   
  “What?” She looked at him, incredulously as he broke into laughter.   
  “Where are the sexy pajamas?”  
  “You mean my underwear?”   
  “Sure. What’s with this thing?” He pointed at the garment hanging from her body.   
  “Surely you’ve seen a shirt before, Malfoy.”   
  “Not once all winter.”   
  “We were in your apartment, Malfoy. It’s much warmer there.”   
  “Maybe if you stopped using Muggle electricity to heat-”  
  “I like muggle heat, and muggle electricity.”  
  “Hermione, you have to have two blankets on your bed!” He pulled on comforter up to reveal another.   
  “I love the weight.” She lied.  
  “Fine.” He rolled out of bed in the opposite direction and followed her to her kitchen where she boiled them a pot of water.   
  “You didn’t ask Potter to invite me, did you?” Draco narrowed his eyes over the curling steamy cup of vanilla black tea.   
  “God no.” Hermione snorted and then, taking in the hurt look on Draco’s face, tried to backtrack. “No- I would love you to come but I wouldn’t dare try to fake anything, you know?”  
  “I guess.” He shrugged, adding sugar, slowly and deliberately.   
  “Besides, I went to Pansy’s baby shower and there was no fuss.”   
  “Okay, Hermione, that’s very different.”   
  “How?”  
  “Pansy and you get along.”  
  “And you and my friends couldn’t?”  
  “There’s a lot of stuff there.”  
  “And there wasn’t with Pansy and I?”  
  “Listen, if you want me to go I’ll go.”   
  “I never said that, Draco.”  
  “Okay then I won’t.”  
  “Oh just bloody go,”

 

 

 

 

 

  “I love you.” Ginny said as she watched Harry dip his quill, repeatedly, into the ink bottle on the kitchen island and write across four parchments, one laying off to the side.          “Who’s that last one for?”  
  “Er...I was thinking of inviting Malfoy, seeing as how he and Hermione have been seeing each other for, like, three full seasons pass.”   
  “Malfoy?” Ginny sat down beside him, pulling the hot pot of coffee towards her with a nonverbal accio.   
  “I don’t know… What do you think?” He pushed himself away from the counter to face her. “I don’t want to ruffle any feathers but I want Hermione to feel like we support her.”  
  “Harry, this is your engagement celebration. This is all about what you want.”  
  “-And what Ron wants, of course.”  
  “It is not about Ron, Harry James Potter. Quit always putting his needs above yours.”  
  “I don’t!” But Ginny gave him a stern, unwavering look. “I just don’t want him to think I’m forcing him to be okay with this.”  
  “Well Ron is pretty public with Luna and I don’t see you concerned with Hermione’s thoughts on it.”  
  “Ginny you know I am.” He cried and he could see in her eyes that she knew he was. “It’s just always been different. She can take things better than he can.”  
  “That’s horrible, Harry. She can pretend better than he can because you and Ron have always treated her like she could. She’s never wanted to disappoint you with her feelings.”   
  “Bloody hell.” Harry turned and ran his hands through his hair, stressed to the brim.   
  “Listen,” Ginny said, kissing his arm, tenderly, “I have never liked Malfoy and our families have never got on. It’s easy for me to tell you to not write his name on that piece of parchment.”  
  “But?”  
  “-But we both know how much Hermione has gone through this past year and the way she looked at Neville’s wedding was the first time I’d seen her look truly happy in a long time.”  
  “Neville didn’t seem that upset.” Harry shrugged.   
  “And Ron only muttered angrily three or four times.” Ginny added.   
  “For all I know he’ll turn it down.”  
  “That's the spirit!” Ginny winked at him. “Now, honestly, I have to go because Katie and Alicia thought it would be funny to hex the quaffle last week and I’ve worked out my revenge.” She got up from the island, kissing Harry quickly, before leaving.   
  “Ginny!” He called out as her ponytail whipped out of sight.   
  “Yeah?” Her bright cheery face popped back in.  
  “Please don’t take the ring there.”  
  “Are you kidding?! I haven’t worn it since the night you proposed.” She laughed. “I know better than that, Potter.”  


  
Luna scrambled, picking herself up off of the ground and gathering her things via wandless magic. She watched the Knight Bus leave and wondered aloud if knerlacks had anything to do with her running so late. She checked her watch. Only one minute passed the bus schedule.   
  “Call it back,” A portly half-drunk wizard smiled at Luna. “It’ll turn ‘round for a pretty gal such as yerself.”   
Luna shot her wand into the air and sent the signal out.   
  “Name.” A surly witch was suddenly leering out of the Knit Buses open doors and glaring at her.   
  “Lovegood. Luna Lovegood.”   
  “Ahh. Xenophilius’ daughter. Double price.”  
  “Hey!” Luna scrambled for her Romanian coin purse.   
  “He wrote an article blubbering about the drivers of the Knight Bus karting able bodied wizards to Saint Mungo's to sell for experimental research.”  
  “Well- There’s been no proof that it didn’t happen to Ruthersby Rackskin.” She said, stubbornly.   
  “And you made us turn around, missy. We have a schedule to keep to. 2 galleons, hup hup.” She shut the doors a little too quickly, causing Luna to stumble as she stepped into the violently purple bus. “Take a seat, we’ll be in the greater London area in about twenty minutes. Runnin’ late.” The witch gave an accusatory look at Luna.   
  “Gosh.” Luna smoothed her skirt and tights out and walked as collected as possible down the aisle past old and poor looking wizards. She found a squashy armchair near the back that was abandoned and took a seat.   
20 minutes until she was home. In her apartment, in her own bed, smelling the smells of the greenery that grew in every nook and cranny.

 

 

 

 


End file.
